<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding Onto You by uniconic_konnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746770">Holding Onto You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie'>uniconic_konnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Naruto doesnt marry Hinata, Naruto is a little confused abt his sexuality but at the same time he’s not?, Naruto is mentally unstable, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke doesn’t realize the toxicity of their relationship, Sasuke is pretty soft, Some Physical Abuse, Thrown in immediately again, Toxic Relationship, adult Sasuke and Naruto, agressive nature, cursing, mention of sasusaku, started as a shitpost got angsty, suicidal naruto, super angsty time!, very dramatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is WOO something else, another idea from my friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding Onto You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sasuke?!” Said Naruto, his eyes filled with tears. “How could you do this to me? Cheating on me with that stupid pink hair bitch?” </p><p>“I’m sorry Naruto, it’s what was expected of me.” Sasuke pleaded with him, “Sakura, I owed it to her.”</p><p>“But… you said we would be together forever.” He replies, on the verge of falling down the cliff.</p><p>Sasuke hung his head, he said sorry a couple of times quietly. He looked back up to Naruto with pleading eyes, “I… please forgive me.”</p><p>Naruto looked back to Sasuke, “This is goodbye.” He says as he fully lets himself fall over the edge of the cliff.</p><p>Sasuke gritted his teeth and quickly rushed over. He grabbed onto Naruto by the legs. “You’re not dying on my watch.” He heaved and lifted Naruto up. Sasuke brought Naruto close, holding onto him tight. “I hate you so much right now…” He whispered but didn’t let go of Naruto.</p><p>Tears finally streamed from Naruto’s eyes. “S-sasuke, why’d you save me?” He struggles to get out of Sasuke’s arms. Sasuke held on and didn’t let Naruto escape. “You’re so stupid. Isn’t it obvious why?” </p><p>Sasuke took a breath, looking into Naruto’s eyes. He anxiously thought about what he should do. He closed the space between his and Naruto’s face. He pressed his lips to Naruto’s. The kiss was sweet, soft, and innocent. It was short, Sasuke pulling away from the brief kiss. He took a hand and brushed Naruto’s face, drying his tears.</p><p>Naruto looked up at Sasuke, pulling him back in for another kiss. It was still the same, sweet and soft, it was something he longed for.</p><p>Sasuke smiled into the kiss a bit. It continued for a little longer, Sasuke ruined the mood with his next question. “What’re we going to tell Sakura?” He asked quietly. He felt bad knowing his wife didn’t know, as well as the fact they were newlywed. The guilt sunk into him a little more at the thought of being the object of Sakura’s affections since they were kids. He tries to change the subject, “Please never try to kill yourself again. Promise me.”</p><p>Naruto blinks, slowly realizing what he’d just done. “I- You’re the one who kissed me in the first place!” Naruto shouts, angry about the outcome of things. “Listen, I was living a happy life until you decided to come back and messed things up! You.. you made me.. feel things.” He manages his way out of Sasuke’s arms and steps back. He glares at Sasuke, looking down at him.</p><p>Sasuke furrowed his brows, how was it his fault that Naruto was like this? His throat felt dry, he looked up at Naruto. They’d both glared at each other plenty of times, but something about Naruto glaring at him now felt different. He stood up, brushing himself off. “You know what Naruto? Fuck. You.” He basically roared it at him. “I don’t care anymore, because clearly, you’re still so childish. Why I saved you? You’re my best friend and I LOVE you. You think I wouldn’t care if you just died like that?”</p><p>He picked up his bag he’d almost forgotten he’d brought, “I’m going home. You’re a mess right now. You.. you don’t want me here anyway.” He turned to walk away, before adding, “I’ll keep my mouth shut. This never happened.” </p><p>Naruto’s mouth turned into a nasty snarl. He runs up behind Sasuke, tackling him. He punched him a couple of times before stopping. Sasuke didn’t fight back. “How about now, hm? You still going home when you can’t stand up?” Naruto spats out, his aura sending a shiver down Sasuke’s body. “Listen, I never said I didn’t want you here.” He says with a softer tone, “You just need to listen sometimes..”</p><p>Sasuke grunted from the suddenness of Naruto’s attack. He hissed at the pain he felt from Naruto’s punches. He remained silent before laughing. His laugh had an annoyed tone to it. He felt annoyed that Naruto, of all people, was the one chastising him for not listening. “Fine, then speak.” He didn’t meet Naruto’s eyes.</p><p>Sensing his coldness, Naruto leans in closer to him. “I didn’t mean to get mad, I’m really sorry Sasuke.” Naruto gently grabs Sasuke, pulling him up into a hug. Sasuke hugs back, “I’m sorry too.”</p><p>Sasuke wondered how many times he’d apologized today, the thought making him laugh quietly to himself. He buried his face in Naruto’s shoulder, ready to listen to whatever he had to say. Even if Naruto chose to push him away, he could enjoy this for now. They’d work on their relationship if they ever did date, it would be a lot of work but Sasuke would do anything to make Naruto happy. His beloved new wife was already out of his mind as he listened to Naruto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>